The Greeter
The Greeter is the secondary antagonist and one of the three puppets in 123 Slaughter Me Street. The Greeter makes an appearance in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2. She appears in a lifeless state along with her companions, yet her Revenge counterpart appears there as an antagonist. Appearance The Greeter is a pink, furry, and slender anthropomorphic bird, with two dark brown horns and a greyish brown beak. Her fur ends at her elbow joints so that brown skin is seen on her forearms and hands, which are large and four-fingered with sharp, yellow claws protruding from the ends of them. She has four tiny white teeth on her bottom jaw. She has two-toed feet which have claws the same color as her horns. From the first game, the Greeter's eyes look pitch-black, and if you look closely, you can see that she has tiny white pupils similar to the Follower, but upon closer inspection, her eyes have red irises. From the second game, she has blue irises. Behavior The Greeter will spring out and show up from the doorway in front of the player while waving her hand, but she will linger there and block the path. The player must walk slowly and cautiously to avoid the Greeter when she pops out and the light must be shone at her. Once shone at, she will cover her eyes and retreat from the door, screeching. However, if the player somehow does not activate the flashlight in time or bumps into her, she will jump out of the doorway, violently killing the player. In comparison, the Greeter's behavior is more sporadic and less consistent than her other puppet companions. It is recommended that the player should not continue to walk in a hurry while the Greeter is getting blind by the flashlight before heading back to the doorway she's at. Otherwise, the Greeter still attacks the player while doing so. The player needs to wait until the Greeter completely retreats. Symbolism She represents the little girl who is killed by the criminal while sneaking in the house, hence the color being pink as this color was considered common for girls. The jumpscare also looks like a normal response to a threat from a little girl (flailing arms and screams). Eventually, the Greeter could represent Tim Denson's own little daughter he killed. Furthermore, if it is true that the Greeter represent Tim Denson's daughter, her name and her encounter with the criminal is based on how the daughter comes out from the doorway with curiosity and "greets" her father from the basement, as confirmed on the second game's opening cutscene. Trivia * The Greeter originally had eyes and fluffier fur in the video where she and the Follower are singing while the first game was under development. * From another one of her early models, she looks slightly different with light-orange eyes, longer horns, and completely no fur. * In one of the screenshots of her early model, the colors of developing fur are blue and then green. * The Greeter could resemble the Fireys from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth. * The Greeter is commonly mistaken to be red. * There is a somewhat helpful bug where the player can still shine the flashlight at her while facing back. * In the games files, she's mentioned as "Muppet 2", meaning that she was the second puppet to be modeled. * She and the other puppets from the first game got plushies. Gallery Category:Puppets Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 2 Category:Female Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Retro Category:SMS: Evolutions